Butterflies flying around the skies
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Una mariposa emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo. Me protegí los ojos para seguir su recorrido. Me pareció que se fundía con los rayos del sol. Como si quisiese romper el ciclo donde se sentía atrapada. Para Kannay.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Avril y Hayden son de mi propiedad. Sin embargo, sus almas no. Esas pertencen a S. Meyer que para eso las creó.

_**Advertencia: **_Si estás leyendo mi fic _**Underneath **_y no quieres tener spoilers. ¡No leas este Oneshort! Podría revelar parte de la trama de ese fic.

_**Dedicatoria: **_A la niña seta-seta, para que cuando lea esto, su alma vuele como una mariposa y descanse, sin quemar sin karmas, en el cuerpo de un lobo y asi aullar a la luna durante toda la identidad.

**__****__****_

* * *

_**

_**Butterfies flying around the skies**_

Una colisión de estrella de neutrones

No tengo nada que perder

Tomaste tu tiempo en elegir

Entonces nos dijimos el uno al otro

Sin rastro de temor que…

Nuestro amor sería para siempre

* * *

— ¿Avril?—Preguntó Hayden rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre nosotros durante horas. — ¿Hemos llegado ya? Estoy empezando a tener agujetas en las piernas y se me están clavando espinas en el bajo de los pantalones. Esto ya empieza a ser agotador—protestó.

Era inevitable que me riera.

Habría esperado que se quitase la venda de los ojos y me echase a su espalda para empezar a correr a una velocidad supersónica.

Aquella vulnerabilidad que le daba su nueva cualidad mortal.

— ¡Que tú me lo preguntes!—Fingí quejarme. —Tú, que te recorres cuatro kilómetros todos los días a las cinco de la mañana.

—No es lo mismo correr por las aceras y los parques de Chicago con los cinco sentidos puestos, que hacer una caminata por un bosque de Forks con los ojos vendados.

— ¡Oh, criatura de ciudad!—Exclamé con sarcasmo. — Confía en mí. Es una sorpresa.

Le oí suspirar. Aquella faceta de su carácter no había cambiado en absoluto. Siempre tenía que tener controlada la situación y no hacerlo le exasperaba.

—Tengo la sensación que no tienes demasiada idea de donde vamos—la ironía empezaba a marcar su voz.

Resoplé ante sus quejas. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que nos levantamos temprano—a la misma hora de entonces—y no le había permitido conducir mi viejo chevrolet.

— ¿Tienes la intención de salir de Forks antes de que anochezca?— Había inquirido con sarcasmo ante la lenta velocidad de mi coche.

No me enfadé con él ante sus protestas por mi coche y mi cautelosa manera de conducir. Ya lo había hecho la primera vez que hicimos aquel camino. Comprendía que estuviese enfadado conmigo por taparle los ojos.

Me había demostrado que él tampoco era muy amigo de las sorpresas. Aunque ésta era especial.

En su lugar, me había concentrado en girar a la derecha para buscar la carretera 101 hacia el norte. Solo podríamos continuar hasta donde estaba asfaltado.

Después debíamos seguir la senda caminando.

Hasta ahí, mis recuerdos coincidía con la realidad. Sin embargo, ¿todo acabaría allí?

Forks no había cambiado en los últimos veinte años y dudaba que la expansión inmobiliaria hubiese llegado hasta aquel lugar.

En mis dibujos y recuerdos se había mantenido intacto, como si Cronos no lo hubiese tenido en cuenta.

Sin embargo, para los humanos, el tiempo sí transcurría y posiblemente, si el lugar aun existía, no sería lo mismo visto desde la perspectiva de Avril que la de Bella.

— ¿Sabes donde vamos?—La pregunta de Hayden incrementaron mis dudas. —Hemos estado antes.

—Confía en mí—le murmuré de manera automática. Estaba empezando a perder el aplomo.

Mi mano apretó la de Hayden para transmitirle una falsa seguridad.

Al final del camino, los árboles se empezaban a apartar y daba lugar a un claro lleno de rayos de sol. El corazón empezó a latirme muy deprisa. ¿Podría ser verdad?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrastré a Hayden e incrementé el paso hasta, pasados cinco eternos minutos, llegamos.

Mis pupilas se dilataron a la par que mis labios se curvaron hasta formar una gran sonrisa.

Me había temido que aquello estuviese igual que la última vez que estuve allí y Laurent me había tenido en sus garras. Si no hubiese sido por Jacob y su manada, posiblemente, hubiese cumplido antes mi destino.

Pero allí no había cabida para Laurent. No en aquel mar circular de hierba verde brillante y su alfombra multicolor que podría rivalizar con el azul del cielo y las distintas variantes de nubes. Desde algún lugar cercano, me llegó el burbujeo de un arroyo.

La euforia me invadió y me sentí tan feliz como una niña ante su próximo cumpleaños.

—Es como si nos hubiese estado esperando—pronuncié mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Después, me puse a saltar y brincar de felicidad.

— ¡Oh, es genial!—Exclamé dando saltos en círculos alrededor de Hayden. —Lo sabía…lo sabía. Algunas cosas no pueden cambiar.

Me reí feliz mientras me agarraba y danzaba alrededor de Hayden. Pronto, él se unió a mí en mis risas, pero me hizo devolver a una parte de la realidad cuando me recordó:

—Avril, eso no es justo—fingió protestar. —Yo quiero ver lo que te hace tan feliz. Cinco horas con una venda es demasiado tiempo. ¿No crees que ya es hora de quitármela?

— ¡Oh!—Me había olvidado que aquella sorpresa era para él. —Lo siento—me disculpé. —Espera un momento.

Me coloqué detrás de él y empecé a desatar aquellos nudos. Me maldije a mí misma por haberlos hecho tan complicados. Temía que Hayden hiciese trampas y se lo quitase antes de tiempo, pero no me había parado a pensar lo mucho que me costaría deshacerlo.

Al ver que yo era incapaz de desatarlos sola, las manos de Hayden se unieron a las mías para ayudarme. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el pañuelo se cayó de sus ojos al suelo.

Debido al efecto del sol, sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta formar una pequeña rendija. Una vez se fue acostumbrando al juego de luces y de sombras; colores y sonidos del ambiente, abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirándome de manera interrogante.

Un brazo giró sobre su cintura y la otra mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

Mi sonrisa se incrementó más aun.

—Dime que no has vuelto a este lugar aunque no haya sido en sueños—le reté y, después de darle un pico, empecé a girarle lentamente para que viese el maravilloso lugar al que estaba dando la espalda.

No dijo nada, pero capté un pequeño gemido procedente de su garganta.

Acabé por abrazarle por detrás y dejé mi cuerpo en peso muerto para apoyarme en su espalda. Mi cabeza reposó a la altura de su pecho y me concentré en las cadencias superficiales de su irregular respiración. Solo el sonido de los pájaros cantando y del fluido del agua del arroyo, acompañaban a aquella melodía.

Oír su voz, en medio del silencio, solo añadió más encanto a la magia del ambiente:

—Ha estado en mis sueños desde siempre. De alguna manera, me estaba llamando. Debía volver aquí, pero he estado tan ciego y sordo durante tanto tiempo—rompió el contacto entre nosotros para girarse y enfrentarnos.

Una enorme sonrisa dio énfasis a sus preciosos rasgos. Pero el brillo de sus ojos era aun más expresivo que todas las palabras que tuviese que formular.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cadera, permitiendo un ángulo de contacto mucho más estrecho entre nosotros, y como si temiese perder el equilibrio, me agarré a su cuello. Su aliento empezó a quemarme los labios y aquel fuego se expandió por mi cuerpo cuando la punta de su lengua me presionó sutilmente el labio inferior, acto ritual previo al beso, rozando con delicadeza para tantear cuan preparada estaba yo. Ladeé la cabeza para que tuviese mayor superficie de contacto y la presión de nuestros labios se convirtiese en un profundo beso.

El beso en si, no tenía mayor significado que el que quisiésemos darle nosotros. Hayden y yo lo hacíamos muy a menudo y aquel no tenía mayor énfasis. Las sensaciones eran las mismas.

Sin embargo era especial. El conocimiento que ahora teníamos de lo que habíamos sido lo cambiaba todo.

Bella hubiese esperado un beso delicado y vacilante por el temor de Edward a dejarse llevar por los más bajos instintos. Debía estar aun en sus zapatos.

Sabía que el beso vendría por partida doble. Por lo que siempre fue con Hayden; y lo que debería haber sido y siempre se había quedado en el aire para Edward y Bella.

Debería haberlo sabido; aun así mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para todas las sensaciones que me estaba transmitiendo. Me veía estallar de un momento.

El fuego de mis labios se expandía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo a través de las venas, y la sangre empezaba a entrar en ebullición. En algún momento, las cadencias de nuestra respiración acabaron acompasándose a ritmo de un latido. De un momento a otro, pensé que se rompería mi pecho debido a la intensidad de éstos.

Rompí el beso cuando me pareció que algo fallaba, aunque Hayden no me había permitido separarme de él. El sonido de un reloj en pleno funcionamiento se armonizaba a la par que mis palpitaciones.

Me reí como una tonta al comprender que se trataba del corazón de Hayden. No sabía en que estaba pensando. No era nada molesto. Pero nunca me imaginaba que la magia de un cuerpo humano fuese tan maravillosa y fascinante.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?—Intentaba parecer molesto, pero intuía su entonación burlona en las palabras.

Alcé mi rostro para encontrarse con el suyo y me encontré con su sonrisa pícara. La misma sonrisa que me hacía mirarle por horas. No importaba cuantas vidas tendría que gastar para volver a verla.

—Avril—me devolvió a la realidad. — ¿No me ibas a explicar que era lo que parecía tan gracioso?—Repitió la pregunta.

— ¡Hum!—Volví a concentrarme en el mundo real, a pesar que el paisaje no invitaba a ello, y contesté con parte de la verdad: —Todo vuelve a nosotros, aunque sea no sean los mismos detalles.

— ¿Detalles?

—Quiero decir que tú me besaste ese mismo día hace veinte años, y yo tuve la misma sensación que entonces. Pero hay algo distinto.

— ¿Eso es muy importante?

—No lo es. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?—Asintió. —…Después de salir del prado…

— ¿No querrás que te cargue a mis espaldas y empiece a correr como una bala, a través del camino, que nos ha llevado unas cuantas horas recorrer?—Se burló. —Porque el único beso que daría, entonces, sería a la tierra antes de quedarme muerto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—Le golpeé un brazo con los puños.

Se limitó a reírse de mí mientras le golpeaba. No le debía haber hecho mucho daño, porque ni siquiera se defendía.

Por fin me cogió de las muñecas y me miró serio. Imité su gesto inmediatamente.

— ¿Y que importa que lo hagamos antes o después?—Me preguntó. —El tiempo y el espacio condicionan nuestras acciones. No me incumbe demasiado si yo te he besado antes o después; yo siempre me quedaré con el deseo de hacerlo a cada instante que estemos juntos y la sensación de estar en el Edén cuando lo hago. No son las acciones, si no lo que sentimos, lo que nos hace ser nosotros. Eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me concentré en cada latido que surgía de su pecho. Aun tenía que acostumbrarme al calor que su cuerpo emanaba en contacto con el mío.

—Nosotros—murmuré en su pecho.

—Sí, nosotros.

Aquella dualidad que habíamos formado se había convertido en una parte indivisible de nuestra relación. Y no era una extensión más de nuestro cuerpo. Aunque, dolería igual que si te arrancasen una mano si intentásemos desprendernos de aquella parte de nuestra esencia.

El aire tenía voz; una mezcla de notas de piano y latidos de corazón. Olía a hierba fresca mezclada con agua de lluvia y rayos de sol.

Viejas sensaciones con nuevos sentidos.

Dos estrellas podrían haber colisionado entre ellas para convertirse en un agujero negro; pero aquel lugar estaba fuera de su interacción.

Nosotros estaríamos atrapados en una espiral de eternos ciclos condenados a repetirse una y otra vez. Nuestro prado se mantendría para nosotros, volviésemos cuando volviésemos.

Alice tenía razón. Los acontecimientos primordiales de nuestra vida siempre se repetían. Como si nosotros mismos decidiésemos llevarnos en una maleta hacia el más allá, y los desempaquetásemos una vez establecidos en una nueva existencia.

Axioma tanto para Hayden y Avril como para Edward y Bella.

Sentí los labios de Hayden sobre mi oído y su aliento quemó la piel de mis orejas:

—El prado nos está llamando para que nos sentemos en él. Aquí a la sombra hace frío—se quejó tenuemente.

—Tienes razón—admití. —No hemos venido hasta aquí para estar en las sombras. Además, hay que aprovechar un día que no está lloviendo en Forks.

Deshicimos el abrazo para ir avanzando hacia la mullida hierba, pero Hayden no llegó a romper nuestro contacto. Cogió mi mano y me la apretó con fuerza.

Antes de dar un paso, me advirtió seriamente:

—Te aviso que la única parte de mi cuerpo que verás brillar será mi pelo. Y porque me he echado gomina para no despeinarme.

Después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Sobreviviré al disgusto—repliqué mordazmente.

Nos dirigimos hasta el centro del prado dejando sentir como la hierba cedía a nuestros pies y después se acolchaba en proporción al peso de nuestros cuerpos.

Una mariposa, que se había cansado de reposar en una flor morada, emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo. Me protegí los ojos para seguir su recorrido. Me pareció que se fundía con los rayos del sol. Como si quisiese romper el ciclo donde se sentía atrapada.

* * *

Normalmente, cuando cuelgo una historia, siempre me gusta recibir rrs para saber que opinais de ella. Pero ésta es diferente. es muy personal y es un regalo para una amiga que siempre ha estado ahi apoyandome. Si quereis dejar rrs os lo dejo a vuestra elección. Pero yo estoy muy contenta de publicarla porque ella se merece lo mejor. (Aunque no sé si habra sido muy buena historia) De todas formas, si leeis mi historia Underneath ( de la que saldre del hiatus en cuanto termine When the stars go blue), este cachito de historia no se si llegara a ser un capitulo, es algo un poco personal que mi amiga ha querido compartir con vosotras. Posiblemente, podría llegar a ser uno desde el punto de vista de Hayden, pero ya lo veré con el tiempo.

Solo deciros que ya os vere en proximo fics, a partir de junio. Ya no falta nada.

Ah, y lo más inmportante. Si teneis alguna duda sobre mis fics o quereis comentar algo sobre ellos, podeis hacerlo en mi formspring (ask me anything) cuyo enlace está en mi profile. eso sí, no respondo preguntas personales y las puyas van directamente a la basura.

Hasta el proximo fic:

Maggie...^^


End file.
